<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Eyes by KawaiiKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118088">Ocean Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume'>KawaiiKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write-tober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginnings, Bonfire, Cats, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, beach party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez volunteers at a cat shelter with his siblings. There's always one pesky cat that manages to escape. This is a story of one such day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Character Appearances, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write-tober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>celi adores these fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off, please forgive me if there's continuity errors or spelling or the memory thing seems weird. I finished this at 3am.<br/>Secondly, this is late(¬_¬), I know. I'm not sorry but I do feel kinda bad about it.<br/>Third: This week's words were Cat, Beach Kiss and Bonfire. It was a perfect set up.<br/>Lastly!!! Graham Cracker shows back up in my works!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, Harley? Have you seen Graham?" Leo Valdez was currently undertaking the worst task in the shelter: Cleaning the cages. He swore he latched the cat carrier that contained their most wily of their cats but now that he was ready to put the cat back, the carrier was open and said cat was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw him chasing something in the back room. Why?" The younger boy turned to Leo, holding a stack of newspapers he was going to hand off to Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, he’s not in the back room. I was just in there.” Nyssa twisted her body around Leo and something floated above his head. He glanced up and saw a container of cat food floating above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Graham’s missing again.” Leo stated. He loved being able to work with his siblings, but sometimes they seemed to have low awareness of what’s going on. “I’ll head out to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t have gone far. Take some flyers.” Nyssa called back from further up the line of cages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah!” Leo said. He threw on his jacket and popped into the back room to pick up pre-printed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you seen this cat?</span>
  </em>
  <span> flyers. Honestly, Graham just needed to find a home already. Leo's been told he's been there for forever. He would absolutely volunteer for him, but his mother would kill him if he brought another cat home. It was already difficult enough to remember the three they already had. He walked into the coffee shop next door and asked the patrons if they’d seen a sandy bengal/manx cat on the streets. They shook their heads and Leo moved on. He finally found someone who'd seen the cat. It was a girl with red hair, around his age standing at a flower booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks like the little guy I saw down by the pier. He wasn’t on it though, just hanging out at the start of it.” She said. She watched him not unkindly. Leo’s eyes widened. Why the hell was this cat like this? He’s been found by the shoreline so much Leo needs to make a note to just start looking there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Leo called already sprinting off towards the beginning of the beach. He chucked his shoes off to the side and started wandering around asking people about Graham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was down that way a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah! He chased after a seagull a couple minutes ago. Down that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A young man around your age picked him up and started walking with him. He's blond and was walking with another man." An older man said. Leo was stunned. Who would pick up a random cat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which direction did they start walking?" Leo asked. The man pointed north.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Leo was off trying to find these people, which in hindsight, Leo probably should have asked for more details on the two. He was starting to lose hope with the sun beating down on him when he saw a tawny tail flick out from under someone's arm. Leo walked up and tapped the stranger's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there, sorry to bother you, but I think you found my cat." He started. "I can take him back to the shelter now and be out of your hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo was prepared to receive a cat, apologize and leave, grumbling to the same cat as he walked back across the beach to his shoes and back to the shelter. Leo was very much unprepared for the stranger to turn around, cradling Graham like a baby. He was also unprepared for how attractive the stranger was. He had bright blue eyes and freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. His smile was warm and open. Leo nearly took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, sorry for scooping him up. I was a little worried about him being so close to the water." The stranger said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, it's okay." Leo just wanted to grab the cat and leave. This was getting awkward for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's cute. You said he's a shelter?" Another person walked up to their conversation. This must've been the other one the man mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leo thought. The new man was also really attractive. His dark eyes glittered with a hint of mischief and Leo wanted to run away from anything that could happen. He had his dark hair in a low ponytail to stay out of his face from the wind off the waves. Leo watched as the dark haired man held up a popsicle to the blond and the blond took it without letting go of the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cat’s?” Leo asked. The blond smiled around his popsicle and reached up to take it out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think Neeks was asking me for yours, but the cat’s will do too.” He said. Leo felt his cheeks heat up. Was Blondie flirting with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cat’s name is Graham Cracker, or Graham for short.” Leo flipped on his charm with a smile. “I’m Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Leo. I’m Will. This is my boyfriend, Nico.” Will held the cat out to Nico who accepted him with barely hidden excitement. Leo had an internal panic. He flirted with a taken man? Oh gods, it’s just his luck. How in the world was it fair that they were both so stupidly nice looking and they look even better next to each other? To be fair to them, he wouldn't remember them in the morning so really is it so bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Graham.” Nico cooed at the cat. Will glanced over and watched with fondness. Leo decided it was time to move along and get back to the shelter, mostly to escape this awkward situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, I gotta get back to the shelter.” Leo held out a hand towards Nico for the cat. Nico looked up with a small frown. His glittering eyes dulled for a moment as he handed the cat over to Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, our friends are having a party here tonight. Would you wanna, come hang out?” Will asked. Nico leaned into him and watched Leo with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t do parties, really.” Graham squirmed in Leo’s arms, trying to escape again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pressure, but the offer stands.” Will and Nico walked off, continuing along the shoreline as Leo turned around to go the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are one difficult, little cat. Why’d you have to go for the most attractive people on the beach?” Leo scolded the cat affectionately the entire way back to the shelter. He tried to focus on helping customers and his siblings, but he couldn’t shake the invite out of his head. Maybe he’d go, just to say he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting on the horizon as Leo locked up the shelter. Harley and Nyssa had begun walking home but not before Harley gave Leo a tight hug and Nyssa turned on location sharing for both hers and Leo's phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be okay, promise, mi hermana. And I'll be home before 2." Leo had reassured his sister before they left. He pulled his windbreaker closer to him as he got closer to the sea. He saw the party before he got close enough to be noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fairly large group of people hanging around a lit bonfire. Some were a short distance away passing a volleyball back and forth, some were passing drinks around and some had set up a folding table for beer pong. Leo looked around, trying to see if his acquaintances were already there, but he couldn't see them. Before he could leave though, a familiar redhead came up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey! You're the cat guy, right? Did you find him?" She asked. Leo reached into his pocket for his wire before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Thanks for pointing me towards the beach. Some people held onto him before I could get him." Leo explained. His hands worked on twisting the cool wire and he waited for the woman to move on to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you here for the party? I didn't know we had mutual friends." She gave a soft chuckle. Well, shit, now what does Leo say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um," Before Leo was able to make a fool of himself, someone let their hand fall on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Rachel. This is Leo. He's new around our scene. Neeks and I ran into him today and invited him." Will had appeared next to Leo like a saving angel. Rachel's smile grew at Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! Well, I'm headed off to find Annabeth." She nodded to Leo and then turned around, heading towards the group with the volleyball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry we're late. Getting this one to come out is like pulling teeth, even if it's a party with our friends." Will shot a look to Nico, who rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lot of people here." Leo stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, our friend group is more like an extended family. Makes holidays hectic, but fun as hell. Hang with us and we'll introduce you to people as we go." Will said. Nico had made his way to one of the coolers and lifted a bottle towards Will and Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want a drink?" Will asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, how bout an ice?" Leo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded then moved his hands around, catching Leo's attention. He must've looked confused because when Will turned back to Leo, he let out a warm laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sign language. It's easier in large groups like this, and if anyone goes nonverbal, or has hearing problems, I can still communicate with them." Will explained. He started walking further into the party area as Leo followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goes nonverbal?" Leo asked. He had an idea what Will meant but he wanted to make sure before assuming. Nico got back with three open bottles and handed them off to the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, a good portion of our group is neurodivergent. It's not a bad thing, just means we adapt how we interact sometimes. Sometimes when we get overwhelmed, our brains don't form sentences well or we have problems verbalizing, sign language kind of cuts out having to put sound out." Will explained. It made sense to Leo. Sometimes Harley would go through a shut down and it sounded like what Will was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus he's premed so he's better off learning sign language anyways." Nico added. Will looked away, pink coming up to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you're premed? Good shit, you gotta be like, super smart." Leo blurted. He regained composure after seeing Nico's expression. It was an amused one that used the unsettling, mischievous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's- I mean, it's not a big deal. I'm just trying to do what I can." Will was intentionally downplaying the situation and Leo let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, I wanna watch Percy wipe the floor with Jason." Nico said, grabbing Leo's wrist. He started walking towards the game of beach volleyball. More people had shown up and apparently someone brought a portable net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo glanced back to see Will talking to someone else. He did look over at Leo and Nico, though. There was something in his gaze that Leo couldn't explain. Maybe longing? But that was dumb, why didn't he just come with Nico if he wanted to be with him? Nico stopped in front of him and sat down in the sand next to Rachel and two other girls, one blond and one brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys, how are the teams split and who's winning?" Nico asked. Leo, deciding not to worry about introductions right now, let his gaze move to the court. There were three guys and a girl all hovering around the middle of the net. They seemed to be negotiating rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason and Thalia versus Percy and Frank." The blond replied. Nico perked up when the blond mentioned Frank. Leo watched him turn to scan the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frank's here? Is Hazel?" He asked, obviously excited to talk to Hazel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think she's around somewhere." The brunette answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice." Nico murmured to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" The brunette asked, eyeing Leo. Leo tried to look friendly and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, this is Leo. Will and I met him earlier today. He's tagging along tonight." Nico explained. "Leo, this is Annabeth and Piper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond, Annabeth, smiled back at Leo, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you." She said. Leo noticed the other girl was looking away from him. Annabeth elbowed her. She turned to face Leo and gave him a wobbly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about her, she gets really emotional over her friends." Annabeth said. "She loves getting new friends as a result."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, awesome! I also love getting new friends." Leo felt like it was best to not explain that each friend was a new one to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! They're starting!" Annabeth said. "Good luck, Percy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go Thals!!" Piper shouted. Leo took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you rooting for?" Leo asked. He watched who he assumed was Percy toss the volleyball up and hit it over the net to start the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy and Frank. Always do." Nico replied. "Percy's a good friend of mine and Frank is Hazel's boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico talked as if Leo was supposed to know who Hazel was but he was sure he'd never met a Hazel in his life. Unless these people were his friends? But if they were friends then why didn't Nyssa or his mom mention them? He wouldn't have had friends. If he did, they'd have left by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's-?" Before Leo could finish talking, another girl with dark skin and eyes that glittered with mischief sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Neeks." She said. Neeks seemed to be a nickname for Nico but only people he was really close with. Nico reached around Leo and tapped the bottle she was holding with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering where you were." Now Leo wasn't usually an easily irritated person, but this was the third person at this party who showed up and Nico hadn't offered him and introduction. So Leo decided to do it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there, the name's Leo. And what precious name fits a precious lady like you?" He asked. He did pretty well if he said so himself. It must have worked because the girl ducked her head as if she were shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Leo, I'm Hazel. I'm Nico's sister." She said with a lilt in her voice as if she was laughing. Leo froze. Man, he freezes a lot around this group. He glanced at Nico who was giving him a borderline dangerous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh damn, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Leo started to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, don't worry about it. How would you have known?" She said. "This is our first time meeting, after all." She seemed sad with that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course. I'm gonna, um," Leo fumbled, trying to find the right words that didn't make it sound like he was moving in on Will. "I'm gonna go see where Will went."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo got up without checking to see how Nico took it. He walked around the bonfire in search of the blond, taking sips of his drink while he did. He hadn't had much to eat today so he felt a pleasant hum in his arms as he finally found Will, chatting with a couple of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Will. Wondered where you'd gotten to." Leo said, resting a hand on Will's shoulder to steady himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Leo." Will wrapped an arm around Leo's waist to help him stay steady. "Leo, this is Grover and Juniper. They're some childhood friends of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled and nodded at them but was hyper aware of the heat coming off of Will's arm against his back. What would Nico think? Is this normal for Will? To prop up strangers he just met? What if after tonight they never talk to him again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sunshine, heads up." Nico's voice came from somewhere on Will's left and at the same time, Leo wriggled out of Will's clutches. He felt bad about everything and was debating on going home. But when he got the nerve to look at Nico, the other looked away with an expression so haunting, Leo wished he could sleep right now so he'd forget it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked like a man who'd been through a lot and lost something extremely important to him. And he was looking at Leo with that expression. Leo spent a couple more minutes standing with Will, Grover, Juniper and Nico but he was starting to get itchy. Not physically but mentally. Like, he was so close to remembering something important. It was the same feeling when he remembered his own name the first time. Then when he remembered his siblings. But this seemed much more intense. He knew he must have been frowning but he wandered away from the group, walking through couples by the fire, past the table where the ping pong balls were landing in the sand more and more as the night went on and past the interim volleyball court where he watched Jason spike the ball into the sand on the other side. There was something, comforting about all of this. Like this was a safe haven for him. But he couldn't place why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back to Nico and Will. Something about them was inviting from the start. Since he tapped on Will's shoulder, he'd started feeling this sense of security. Nico turned back and locked eyes with him. Leo gasped softly, concerned he was really overstepping. He considered running as Nico excused himself and made his way over to Leo who's heels were being lapped at by the water. Leo turned around to face outward towards the moonlit horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're starting to remember something, aren't you?" Nico asked, soft enough he couldn't wake an owl. Leo's head whipped to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- I- We- Uh, wait." Leo stuttered. He took a breath to organize his thoughts as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know me. How? And why didn't you say anything sooner?" Leo asked, starting to become upset. If Nico knew him, why didn't he say something? Or Will for that matter? Wait, what if the reason was that Leo himself had dated one of them before the accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't say anything because we all decided it would be best for you to not have to feel pressured into a relationship you have no recollection of. We want you to have the best healing process possible." Nico told the ocean. He had yet to look at Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you know then? About the accident, about my memory, about everything?" Leo asked. Nico took a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone here knows about the accident. This was your family before the explosion." Nico said. Leo shook his head then fell back into the sand. The water continued to lap over his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to know everything. About you. About our friends. About our situation." Leo sighed. He hated this. He hated knowing but not quite knowing. He knew Nico was special. But so was Will. And he didn't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico flopped down next to him and continued to stare out at the sea. "Well, after you woke up and didn't recognize your mother, she told Will and I. We came rushing to you as soon as possible. When we walked in, you didn't recognize us either. The doctors told us you had short term memory loss but they said it could be possible that you recover. Something about the neurons being resilient and reforming. But until then, you'd wake up each day and not remember anything." Leo tried not to watch the tear running down Nico's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first day, we were there as soon as you woke up. But five people hovering over you freaked you out. So the next day, Will and I met you at the shelter and explained who we were to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who is that?" Leo asked, almost afraid of the answer. Nico got a pained look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to tell you. It's difficult, alright? Maybe by the end of the night." Nico didn't look at Leo. In his peripheral, Leo registered that Will was walking over to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, in doing so, we kind of scared you away. You got skittish when you saw us that day. That's when we decided not to mention it." Nico continued. Will had sat on the other side of Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, we still wanted to see you. So we had to get creative about it. First two weeks, we came in and pretended to be looking at adopting a cat. Graham Cracker, specifically. Which isn't a lie, we love Graham, but he serves a different purpose now. The next couple weeks we'd see you on your lunch break and invite you to hang out that night. Always </span>
  <em>
    <span>our friends are having a party, join us</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of invite." Will and Nico were trading off explaining and Leo was taking it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we learned you liked being invited out more and more. Then you remembered Harley and Nyssa. Our hope grew. We hatched a plan with Harley. Every morning, Harley would leave Graham's cage open. He'd escape and we would 'find' him and keep him safe until you showed up." Nico smiled at Leo now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, we'd invite you to the nightly party." Will finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, wait, you guys do this nightly?" Leo asked, looking back at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. Everybody wants to hang out with you, but they don't wanna scare you. So we have nightly parties, we get you down here, and there's a rotation of who gets most of your attention. Like Nico's probably said: This is your family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo sat in silence for a while and the other two just sat with him. Everyone knowing him and being his friend would explain why he felt so content with them all. He still wasn't sure about Will and Nico. He knew they weren't like the others but he couldn't let himself believe that it was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So say I believe you, what do I do now?" He asked eventually. Will sat up from where he was laying in the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, what do you want to do now?" He asked. Leo looked out to the ocean. The cold water sounded like it could shock his system and help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanna go for a swim." Leo said before getting up and shedding his windbreaker, shirt then his shorts until he was down to his boxers. He ran into the surf, ignoring Nico's calls. He was right, the water was freezing. And it did shock his system until all he could think about was the cold. He felt someone come up behind him and he turned around, coming face to face with Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-this water is f-f-freezing. C'mon." Nico's teeth clacked together and all in one moment, Leo remembered what it was like to kiss him. His lips, soft from overuse of chapstick and his dark eyes hiding behind closed eyelids. Leo knew he probably shouldn't have given in, but in that one moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel those feelings again. He grabbed the back of Nico's neck and pressed his lips to Nico's, startling the other man. But kissing for them was as easy as breathing. Nico sighed and Leo felt like he was closer to being whole than he had all day. When they pulled apart, Nico had a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will's gonna be jealous I was first tonight. You've kissed me first every night for the last two weeks." Nico whispered, barely audible over the waves. "C'mon, you're gonna get hypothermia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo, for his part, was a bit overwhelmed. Did Nico say first?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you say first?" Leo asked as Nico dragged him out of the water by his wrist. Will was standing by the shoreline with two towels. How he knew Leo was going to do this was beyond Leo, but he was prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, first. Leo, you're our boyfriend. We don't like to tell you unless you instigate or say something first." Nico said. Leo allowed Will to wrap the towel around his shoulders. He looked up at the blond and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did I manage to score not one, but two incredibly sexy boyfriends?" Neither answered but Leo didn't need an answer, really. He just wanted to try and fluster them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, can I kiss you now?" He asked Will. Will seemed shocked but before he could say yes, Leo was already leaning up, pressed against him and meeting his lips. It was quick and soft, but enough that Leo remembered a garage with a guitar in it. He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a musician. Premed </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a musician. Is there anything you can't do?" Leo laughed. His smile faded though as he fully processed their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times have I not come back to you two?" Leo asked, afraid to hear the answer. Will pulled him forward and held him to his chest. Nico leaned on Leo's back and let Will speak. His voice rumbled through Leo's head as he said the best words in Leo's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single day since the accident, you've always come home to us. And we'll continue to fight for you to remember it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>